It's Hard Being The Oldest
by Saryana's
Summary: Years ago, a new nation was born. Later on, he was named Bulgaria. Follow the young nation through his struggles, through his fights, meet his friends and rivals and later on, eat some sour milk, eh? Because fighting can get a little hungry. Rated T.


He didn't know where he was. All around him he could see the green trees surrounding him, scary looking for the young boy even though it was day time. He didn't have parents. Which was weird, everyone had one. But not him. Some said they probably died but he doubted it. He never even remembered being a baby, his first memory was him waking up in some forest. Somehow, the little kid knew he was different from the others. And the rest of the town knew. They never really talked to him, unless necessary. Alone. Isolated.

So he ran away.

The boy didn't know anything about other places, he never even saw a map. All he knew was that, beyond all the grass plains, beyond the mountain wide, there was something, someone, who would care for him. Who would understand and explain. And he would search for that person long and hard. It was all he had. No one would want to care for an orphan when they have their own children. For all they could know, he was just another of those cursed children by birth. That was surely what his old home must have thought.

But now he was starting to regret his decision. The woods were scary. The trees... And that ruffle... Oh, just a squirrel... But any next ruffle could be a wolf or bear and chances were, they would be hungry. Oh gods...

Suddenly a beautiful voice stopped him. A women was singing ever so nicely, in a language he knew was Greek but never really went to learn it. He also heard the strums of an instrument. Was that a harp? He never heard one but the boy had been told it sounded so peaceful. And know he understood what they meant. Slowly he made his way to the voice, while trying not to be noticed.

Soon he found the singer. It was a young looking female, with hair which looked much like the colour of wheat, with eyes blue, like the sea he once had managed to see when he was a kid and a tan. If he knew better, he would call her a goddess. But those obviously didn't exist.

He stepped just a little more forward so he could get a closer look at her.

So, of course, he had to step on a twig.

The women quickly stopped singing and turned to the sound. At the sight of the boy she smiled brightly. She told him something in Greek but he continued to look at her, confused now. After that she changed to a different language.

\- Come here, don't be shy!

He was surprised how close it sounded to the language he talked and this one. Perhaps they were different dialects? It would make sense, he didn't travel too far away.

He walked closer, still rather uneasy.

\- Why are you in the woods? Are your parents near?

It took him some time to try and understand what she was trying to say. Some of the words still were distant and even unknown, so he had to find out the meaning of them himself.

\- I don't have parents. - he answered, ignoring the first question on purpose.

He was surprised when she took the news calmly. He could swear there was a rather happy note in her eyes.

\- Really... And I guess you don't even know them? - he shook his head, again surprised that she was now speaking his own language. - Did you run away from your home? Felt out of place?

He was taken aback from the question. How did she find that out... It wasn't as if people guessed such stuff so easily.

\- I'll take that as a yes! Come with me, I'll explain to you everything.

Though he was suspicious of the lady, he followed her, not having any other choice. Plus, she may sing again...

* * *

Trakia led the boy to her home. It wasn't as big as her sister's, Greece, but it was enough for her. Plus, not even did Greece have so much gold as her. In manipulating it, she was at the top. But for now he will wait to see the interior.

But that wasn't what was on her mind at the moment. No, it was the cute black haired kid she had found in the mountains. Often would she visit the Rodopi and sing her songs. Some were in Greek, as then she could write them down. Her language was only spoken. But she didn't need to write it when she had Greek, so she never made the effort.

She was surprised to see he was from Dacia. Some called him Northern Trache, others said he was his own nation but no matter if they were one or not, the two were very close. It was like that with most of the Ancients, though they did have wars, it was mostly because of their bosses. Or, in Trakia's case, the lack of one.

But what interested her the most was the fact that he had no parents. She knew exactly what he was. Her time here was soon to end and he would take place with his own nation... Overall, she was happy with that. Though she wasn't sure when it would happen, she knew it will happen. Trakia guessed that he'd start his territory up to the North, as his dialect showed it. One could argue that Dacian was it's own language but no one really cared enough to do so. It was enough that they understood each other.

\- Please, sit down... - she showed a tree stump showing from the ground. - You probably won't believe what I'll tell you now but I'm almost sure for it. You represent the land here. - she smiled at his confused look. - Well, one day. Now I represent it. I don't know what your name is though... I am Trakia! Now that we got that clear... Do you want for me to take care of you? - she asked, completely oblivious of the fact that it took time to take everything in. But she definitely was glad when he nodded his head, very quickly. - Brilliant!

Bulgaria then spoke up himself.

\- But... Who is my family? The rest...

\- Well, there is Aunt Greece! She is a very nice lady... I would have met you with Macedon but... He... Went away...

She sighed. Once upon a time she loved that man. And he loved her. Though she wasn't very happy when he took over her, she forgave him quickly and even helped him onward. It was a shame to see how it was destroyed but even Trakia preferred freedom over love. War can change people a lot, it can brake them. Just like Greece in the Trojan war. Trakia helped the trojans mostly to make the war stop as soon as possible.

\- Went... Away? How...

\- I don't know. He just left. He said I will understand soon.

The boy nodded.

\- So... What nation am I?

Trakia was surprised from the next question. Honestly, she herself wasn't sure what he was. Or which, really. He could be the one after her but he also could be someone else. He did come from a different land, after all. Though it was near hers... Trakia sighed.

\- I'm not sure. You'll chose your own name, I guess... But I'll take care of you. Show you how to be a nation. I'll teach you all I know. - she smiled softly to the boy who almost looked shocked at her proposition. To be taken care of...

\- Really?...

When she nodded, he grabbed her into a hug.

\- Thank you...

* * *

A long time went by from when the boy stayed at his new mother's house and grew up into a teenager. He learnt a lot of things - poetry, songs, Math, Astronomy, Science. And he loved it. He did well in all, though he did show as a really good dancer. However, his favourite pass time would be to ride on his house. Once on, he was quick. Quick as the wind, some say.

He loved when his aunt Greece visited. She would explain to him her mythology, talk long about wars she had. His favourite was the tale of the Trojan war. She would often teach him new songs and he would learn them when she wasn't there. He always did.

But disaster came.

One day a new nation, the Roman Empire, came and conquered Ancient Greece. And he conquered Trakia. The boy watched as she was taken in front of his eyes. Never did he ride as quickly. His mother's words still echoed his mind. 'Run! Hide!'. He whipped off the tears that formed in his eyes as he rode North. But there was one thing he didn't expect.

He didn't think he would meet another nation.

It happened all too quick. He was warming himself at a fire, thinking to sleep soon. Just then a man appeared behind him and yelled something, his voice deep and slightly cracky. In a language he didn't understand. He sighed and said in Greek.

\- I don't know what you said, sir.

He was surprised when the man looked at him confused. Did he not know Greek? He repeated it in Trakian but still no change. This was going to be hard... At the end the man motioned for him to follow. Having no other choice, the boy stood up and followed him to a camp of weird looking tents. What the hell...

He led him inside one and pulled out a chair, allowing him to sit. He heard as his house neighed, probably resisting to be tied. He taught him well!

However, he widen his eyes when they lead in a man in ripped cloths. He didn't look hurt but he didn't look good either. The older man barked something in his weird language and walked outside.

\- What is going on... - the boy muttered, confused, as he watched him go away.

\- You know Greek? Wait, you are wearing Trakian cloths...

What is going on indeed.

\- I am Alexis. I'm from Athens but these barbarians captured me and hold me hostage for about two years. I was traveling, you see, but got lost. However, I did learn their language! It's very different...

\- Hostage? Like... A slave?

\- Well... No. They never make me do anything or harm me but someone is always with me, so I font think they want me to leave. Never mind that, I learned a lot of stuff...

\- They never harmed you, never used you? Then why...

\- I don't know! Stop asking those questions! I'm trying to make a conversation! Now, about their language...

The boy sighed. Obviously he wouldn't get anything out from him. At least he could learn how to talk, if anything... It was all he had left.

* * *

Quickly did he learn the language. There wasn't grammar, after all. Just spoken. Like Trakian, actually. The man that took him in seemed to be interested in him but never did they speak. That is, until one day.

\- So, learned how we talk?

The boy nodded.

\- Good. Then we can go down to business... First, I think you're a nation. As in, a nation who is a person...

\- I... Well, I know that.

\- Oh... That makes it all too easy! You see, I myself am one but I'm doomed to come and go fast. I'm here for one reason - to help someone, don't know who. Till I found you. Understood on spot you're a nation but sadly couldn't talk to you, with the language difference. However, I'm gladly a very good fortune teller...

\- What does that gave to do with everything?

\- Everything, son. You see, years ago we met the man who taught you our language. We were gonna send him free but I saw that he is needed, so I kept him and ordered for my own to find a way for him to learn. Then you showed up and I found out why he was needed - to teach you our way. And so he did. Soon I'll allow him to lea...

\- You can't... Greece, his homeland, is... Captured. By Rome. Not that you know him...

\- That I don't... Well, we'll see. What I also know is that I'm destined to help you become a nation, so I will. Tomorrow I want to see you in armor and with a sword. I'll start to train you to fight. You obviously need it.

With that he left. The boy sighed. He could fight! He just chose not to. It's not like he needed to do it, not when he was with Trakia.

That gave him an idea. If he learned how to fight, he could become strong, strong enough to go to Rome and save her! Then she'll once again become a nation and they will be together again. Smiling slightly, he suddenly couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

\- Stand your position! Feet together, you'll get down right away!

The boy sighed as he changed. He had been training for years and although he was getting better, it still was annoying. He was better in a bow and arrow and a sword but it was the spear that got to him. He handled it like a sword and that's not how you do it.

Later on the man did have conversations about who he is. Sometimes he would even show him how to tell the future. It was interesting but the boy still preferred his songs and poems. He never forgot them, mostly because he sang one to himself every night.

His name was Bulgaria. He came from Asia and travelled to here. At that time there were only two tribes - Kutrigur and Utrigur. Hardly a year ago did khan Kubrat manage to unite them. The boy watched how it was done. He was surprised from the communication between the two. Though his mother did talk with her bosses, they were often too many, as Trakia wasn't just one tribe, and she got headaches from what everyone wanted.

The boy got on very well with Asparuh, one of khan Kubrat ' s five sons. He was the third oldest. Often they would talk about stuff, Asparuh telling about his childhood, the other party talking about his. What he didn't know was Asparuh dreaming to go and see that place. To live there. To see it in his own eyes.

* * *

\- Come with me. I have to show you something.

Bulgaria was leading him to see Kubrat with all five of his sons.

\- Watch and listen to what he says.

The boy nodded and turned when khan Kubrat began to speak.

\- Thank you for bringing the twigs to me. Now, give me just one of them.

When he was given one, he quickly broke it with his hands.

\- Give me all that are left.

The boy watcher as five hands gave him a handful of twigs, some stronger, others longer. He got out a rope and tied them together. Afterwards Kubrat tried as hard as he can to break the bundle but without luck.

\- Now your turn.

One by one did his sons grab onto the package and tried to break it, no one winning in the end.

\- Keep this as a lesson. As the first twig was quickly defeated when alone, so will you be. However, when they were together, when they were a team, you couldn't break it, no matter how much you tried. That's what the five of you should be - one, strong, no one can pass you. One day I'll be gone and you will have to rely on each other. _N_ _ever separate your place of dwelling from one another, so that by being in concordance with one another, your power might thrive._ Remember this lesson, one day you'll understand it.

With that he left the tent and shortly after the rest did as well. Bulgaria turned to the boy.

\- What he said was right but I fear that they won't listen. I want to ask from you to stay besides one of them and protect them. Why? I feel that khan Kubrat is my last ruler I'll have.

He also went out, leaving he poor boy to think over everything he was just told.

* * *

Bulgaria, of course, turned out correct. Khan Kubrat died one day and his first son, Batbayan, was next in line. Sadly, he was killed by khazars. And that meant the others were next. Their country was already taken under control, so they had no choice. However, instead of staying together, they all went different ways. Now Bulgaria was telling good bye to the boy he thought of as a son, who had chosen to be alongside khan Asparuh.

\- My time has ended, son. And yours had come... Before you leave, I just want to know one thing - when you become a nation, what will you call yourself? You've been nameless for years, it's finally time to get one.

He was surprised that he didn't think long but more surprised from the answer.

\- I want to be called like you, Bulgaria. You are great and I hope that bearing the name will bring that to me as well.

\- Then - he began with a smile, - I shall now be Old Bulgaria.

\- No. You will be Old Great Bulgaria. - the boy, now named Bulgaria, said with a smile and grabbed the older nation into a hug. - Because that's what you are. Great. - he muttered in his chest. When the finally parted, Old Great Bulgaria told him:

\- Watch out on your journey.

Bulgaria nodded and ran off just when the horn rang. He would miss this place...

* * *

The war was quick. During the first battle, khan Asparuh got very hurt. The next day everyone saw as a horse traveled away and not just any horse, but the khan's. That seemed to make everyone think that he was retreating. Everyone from the army of Rome, that is. They weakened their army, thinking of the war as won, when suddenly Asparuh lead his own, gaining a victory with his quick mind and perhaps slight ability to manipulate.

And Trakia was finally free. The North part of her, at least. But Rome agreed to let her free and give her to Bulgaria, after a conversation the two black heads had when they were finally accepting that he was, in fact, a new country (in the year 681, if anyone is interested)

Bulgaria smiled when she saw her walking towards him. Her blonde hair was longer and more ruffled but somehow that still made her seem beautiful. Her blue eyes gleamed with happiness and he knew it was for seeing him. She had lost her tan and had gained different scars and bruises, though it definitely looked as they were made a long time ago.

When they meet each other, they embraced into a hug, tight after the time they hadn't seen one another.

\- You've grown up so much... And you've got muscles! I can see you've been training.

\- Yes, a nice country from the North helped me and trained me. I'm with a part of what is left of his people, sadly...

\- I'm sure he is proud of you. As am I! I'm almost sorry...

\- S - sorry? For what?

She sighed.

\- I'm afraid I finally understood what Macedon had meant... I must leave now, it's your turn to be a nation.

\- W-what... No! I can't... After all I've done to save you...

\- And you did! But I cannot continue anymore. It's your turn. I don't want to leave... But it is a must. I'll try and help you when I can. Just remember what I taught you and to never lose hope.

\- I... Alright... I'll miss you, mum... A lot.

\- As will I, my brave warrior. Now fight and show everyone how strong you are really!

\- I will.

Afterwards they hugged each other again, even tighter from before. But that was what good bye hugs are - tight, strong, because you need to make sure that person is really there, for you don't know when you will meet them again. And sometimes you never really meet them again. Just before the two parted, the male whispered in her ear:

\- Bulgaria.

She chuckled slightly.

\- My great Bulgaria.

* * *

 **Hello! First of all, thanks for reading! It was quite long... Especially considering my first draft was only two pages and contained stuff from the next chapter... And this is six pages... I'll try to make sure the next chapters _aren't_ that long but I can't make any promises.**

 **Anyways, as you can see, this is a fan-fiction about the nation I live in, Bulgaria. After every chapter I'll leave a quick resume of what I've written. Better explained, I'll say what part of the Bulgarian history I'm writing about and how I've transformed it here. I've got a lot of it planned out already.**

 **By the way, sorry about having to write Bulgaria as 'the boy' all the time, I'm almost sure it must have gotten confusing at one time. I just couldn't have him have a name yet, as you saw later. In the next chapters I'll try to make sure it doesn't happen again, it's much easier when you actually have _named_ your character. **

**Before I do the resume thing, I'd like to ask two things. Firstly, if any of you are from Serbia, Macedonia, Romania or any other Balkan country, I'd love if you could contact me, as I would need help in making relations between Bulgaria and said country, plus I want to make sure I don't mix something up historically, as Wikipedia doesn't explain it the best way if you haven't learnt about them before.**

 **Secondly, please tell me if I've mistyped anything. I don't really have time to check out, though one day I can. But for now, tell me!**

 **And a third question I remembered while writing what is below - should I make the Byzantium Empire as the Roman Empire or a whole new nation altogether?  
**

 **Thank you and good day!**

* * *

 _Trakia (in English, Thrace) is the region where the Trakians lived. It's situated in modern Bulgaria. Though it was more a bundle of tribes with the same religion, historians still call it Ancient Thrace. At one time it did come together as the Odrinski tzarstwo (The Odrin Tsardom) but it didn't last. The reason I used Trakia as Bulgaria's mentor is because of her living there before.  
_

 _As for how she looks, her hair represents the Danube valley, where wheat is planted, therefore the colour. Her eyes represent the Black Sea (which isn't actually black, by the way). Her tan is due to being often in the sun._

 _Her personality is rather care-free, due to the tribes not being very connected. She isn't the most organized either, again for that reason. However, she is a very good singer and plays any instrument very well. This was inspired by Odiseus, a Trakian man from Greek mythology. Bulgaria has inherited that from her, along with dancing, due to the fact of old Bulgarian songs and dances (horo)._

 _Her relation with Macedon is mostly due to the fact that, after captured, Trakia still helped him in the wars by sending her own people in war._

 _As for Dacia, some historians consider it part of Trakia, others consider it a whole, er, tribe(?) altogether. The languages were close to one another, as well. Trakia would obviously know it and Bulgaria is smart enough to figure out the words._

 _In 46 AD Trakia became part of the Roman Empire._

 _That's enough from Trakia._

 _In an unknown time, the ancient Bulgars came from Asia to the Volga-Ural region (in modern Russia). After a long history that isn't relevant to the story, khan Kubrat united the two tribes - Kutigur and Utigur - into one, now known as Old Great Bulgaria. He also extended the territory to Poltava (modern Ukraine)._

 _He had five sons. The story about the twigs is actually real (or considered to be). As for the sentence in italics, it was what it's considered he said. To post it back here -_ Never separate their place of dwelling from one another, so that by being in concordance with one another, their power might thrive.

 _Also, the Greek guy was just a random thing I put in so things could actually happen. It's definitely not historically correct in any way but I couldn't come up with something better. But his name isn't random. Alexis comes from the Greek word alexo -_ _ἀλέξωm meaning 'to help, to defend'. Basically, his use is to help Bulgaria with learning Ancient Bulgarian or whatever language it is there. I was between calling him this and Homor, coming from the Greek word homeros -_ _ομηρος, which means 'hostage' but I decided Alexis was the better choice. If I'm mistaken, call out, I don't know anything from Greek!  
_

 _Around 650 Kubrat died and his eldest son took the throne but was killed by barbarians, so the rest of the sons went of into Europe, to different directions. One came to the territory of modern Bulgaria, another gone to Macedonia, third went to Italy and the forth was somewhere around there as well but his army was destroyed. At the end only khan Asparuh manged to succeed, probably because he had any army of about 30, 000 bulgars._

 _The story about the founding of Bulgaria as also thought to be true. I'm talking about the one with the horse._

 _The date 681 is the date which the Byzantium Empire accepted Bulgaria as a country._

 _One last thing - technically Bulgarians are considered to come from the Trachians, the Bulgars and the Slavs. However, as the Slavs weren't a nation of any kind, I hadn't made an OC one. That, and they basically put together other future nations as well, like Serbia, Russia, Macedonia, Belarus, Ukraine and so on, basically most of Eastern Europe. That's why I'm pretty much going to make them something like a family, like the F.A.C.E. family, really.  
_


End file.
